As various technologies progress, the amount of data, the rates of data transmission, and the number of data channels continues to increase. In order to process and transmit data, various transmission cables are joined with hardware, e.g., computer systems, hardware, computer network routers, etc., via connector systems.
Generally, as the amount of data increases, the number of transmission cables or wires within a transmission cable must increase to handle the increased amount of data. Unfortunately, connector system technology has failed to progress with the growth in data amounts and data channels. For example, for systems having 64 channels, using the known 8W8 connector systems requires the stacking of eight separate connector systems, which requires a significant amount of space. In many systems, the amount of space to fit the cables and connector systems is limited. For many technologies, there is a drive to reduce the overall size of the technology thereby further limiting the amount of space available for connector systems.